An apparatus (e.g., a processor, a memory system, etc.) can include one or more semiconductor circuits configured to store and/or process information. For example, the apparatus can include a memory device, such as a volatile memory device, a non-volatile memory device, or a combination device. Memory devices, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), can utilize electrical energy to store and access data. For example, the memory devices can include Double Data Rate (DDR) RAM devices that implement DDR interfacing scheme (e.g., DDR4, DDR5, etc.) for high-speed data transfer.
With technological advancements in other areas and increasing applications, the market is continuously looking for faster, more efficient, and smaller devices. To meet the market demand, the semiconductor devices are being pushed to the limit. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the desire to differentiate products in the marketplace, it is increasingly desirable that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater pressure to find answers to these problems.